


Class Dismissed

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sickfic, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: When Thomas ends up sick after a rainy night, Tweek has to go to work withought him, but not before giving him a goodbye kiss.
Relationships: Thomas (South Park: Le Petit Tourette)/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 4





	Class Dismissed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O professor faltou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108647) by [Monilovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely). 



> Yes, this was reposted from my old translation account, I'll eventually bring all my translated fics to this profile, to keep things organized. And frankly, that user was kinda unnecessary, I could just post everything here straight away  
> So thats what I'm doing now lol

If it weren't for his alarm clock, Tweek would’ve never woken up from his sleep. He hated waking up early and loved to sleep; there was no worse combination for those who had to work first thing in the morning.

Not that he was going to switch to another job for that little detail; he just really liked to sleep, like any other normal person. He loved his work, even if he had to wake up earlier than he’d like to. Tweek worked in the kindergarten. The kids were a bit messy and could get really creative with their art pieces, but he was very attached to them; they were like pretty much like his own children. 

But what made his job even better were the moments he could meet his husband in the hallways, usually during break time.

Thomas was also a teacher; in fact, it was at that very same school they met. He took care of the younger children, the maternal ones. Parents who did not have time to take care of their children all day handed them over to Thomas, who took care of them as if their life depended on it. He loved children, and the activities that maternal care offered were an even better combination when put together with his creative and spontaneous personality, even though he didn’t handle very well the idea of talking and exposing himself to others. The children loved him because he was understanding and relaxed, always taking the time to help whoever needed him. 

Trully, Thomas was too good for this world. He was too good for Tweek. Tweek still didn't know how that man agreed to go out on a date with him in the first place, let alone get married. He was a walking disaster, always too scared, too nervous, too paranoid; and Thomas was calm, understanding, friendly and kind, everything that anyone looking for a partner could ask for, although he was a little bit shy, depending on the situation. Tweek knew nothing about romance and made no effort to hide that fact, he even admitted it to Thomas when they went on their first date together.

Ah, their first date together. The first of many more. They went out on a Saturday afternoon to have coffee at a little coffee shop nearby. The weather was pleasant, the sky didn’t have a single cloud and the light coming in through the large glass windows lit them up like in those fancy Hollywood movies. Thomas ordered a Frapuccino and Tweek black coffee, having been feeling up for something a little more bitter that day. The face Thomas made when he tried his drink puts a smile on Tweek’s face every time he remembers it; he looked like he was going to throw up or swallow his own tongue. It was too bitter for Thoma’s liking, while his Frapuccino was too sweet for Tweek, who proceeded to stick his tongue out and cringe when he tried it. 

At least they got a laugh out of that one.

At first, they thought they didn't have much in common, with the exception of having anxiety issues, but that was okay. As they drank and watched people come and go into the coffee shop, they talked about their favorite movies, their lives, the things they liked, things they didn't like, and things started to escalate from there. They spent the rest of the day talking and walking around the city, doing the first thing that came up for them; because, for some reason, they felt spontaneous that day. They saw a movie, walked through the park, bought books and, by the end of the day, had their numbers saved on each of their cellphones.

The days went by and, after exchanging some more greetings during meetings at school, they decided to go out together once again. They found out they liked the same kind of books and exchanged recommendations. They found out they had different tastes in movies and decided to go to each other’s apartments to watch something that the other had never seen before to try to open their horizons. They discovered the other's work was not as simple as they had imagined at first, shared embarrassing stories of all the times they humiliated themselves in front of their students - which were all too many to know by heart. 

And after many and many meetings together, they finally shared their first night together and sealed that commitment with a passionate kiss. They opened up to each other in ways that few people could ever witness, entrusting each other with their greatest secrets, greatest passions, great mistakes, regrets and much more. When they least expected it, rings shone on their ring fingers and their perpetual love was sealed with a kiss and two very special words: _“I do”._

Whenever Tweek's alarm rang, and he grunted as he raised his hand to turn it off, turning right after doing so, he would meet Thomas’ sleeping form and fall for him, again and again. He watched the way he slept, with no signs of stress or agony, just the purest form of relaxation; his shoulders, with not an ounce of tension, and his body curled in fetal position under the blue sheets in search of warmth; Tweek could spend the whole day lying there, caressing the blond hair that was just _a little less_ messy than his, walking paths through those freckles that adorned his cheeks with his index finger. He filled his mind with imaginary drawings he created in those cute freckles, never failing to put a smile on his face. And before rising to his feet, Tweek would make sure to fill his face, from his forehead to his chin, with little and light kisses, just soft enough to not disturb his sleep. 

That man messed with him in so many ways he could try putting into words, but it would never be enough. Tweek, who never thought of himself as more than a nuisance, a waste of space, now had someone he loved and who reciprocated his feelings, right at the reach of his fingers. 

Tweek would never understand why Thomas chose to be with someone like him, but he thanked him for doing so.

Following his usual routine, the blond woke up, turned off the alarm, kissed his husband on the forehead, and got up to get ready for work, careful not to make too much noise and not wake him up.

Usually, he would call Thomas to join him for breakfast, but their car had broken down the night before, right in the middle of the rain, and the couple had to run all the way back to their home, and his poor husband caught a cold. Thomas wouldn't be teaching that day, nor anywhere else for at least a week. 

Tweek simply agreed to take the risk by spending time close to Thomas. No matter how big the disease, he would risk everything to stay with the man he loved, even if that meant the risk of both of them not being able to work.

Tweek changed his clothes, made himself breakfast and left a mug of chocolate milk next to Thomas' side of the bed for when he woke up, next to a caring note that said:

_"Went to work. I'll be right back to hug you and tell you about my day._

_Take care love, and don't forget to take your medicine._

_Please, I don't want you to die, for God's sake!_

_With love,_

_Tweek <3 _

_PS: I'll be back early today to take care of you and shower you in kisses, so get ready to be smothered with my love when I get back_

_PSPS: Unless it hurts you, because if it does then forget it. I don’t wanna hurt u ):_

_PSPSPS: I love you <3 <3 <3" _

With one last caress of his finger on Thomas’ cheek and a kiss on his wet forehead, Tweek left their small apartment to go to work.

When he got there, all his coworkers immediately asked about Thomas, who they knew was very sick, and almost beat Tweek up when he told them it was just a cold. The twitchy blond always exaggerated when it came other’s health, which was not something new, and made all his colleagues terrified for no reason. 

The mothers of the maternal children who were passing through also asked about him and, for the most part, wished him the best - with the exception of some Karen who spent almost an hour filling the principal’s head with her talk about how absurd it was that the teacher missed class for a simple cold. 

Tweek didn’t doubt she would try to sue the school if her son ended up with a cold if Thomas _did_ come to take care of the children.

At the end of his shift, at two o'clock in the afternoon, once everything was settled, Tweek returned home and found his husband already up. He was laying on the couch and watching tv.

As soon as the door closed, Thomas looked up from where he was and smiled at Tweek, who approached the spot he was sat at and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. He _would_ have kissed his lips, but then he’d get sick too _for sure._

“How did school go?” asked Thomas, lazily pulling Tweek on top of him and holding him between his arms. “I read your note. The milk was still warm.” He smiled and, with what little strength he had, squeezed Tweek in his arms.

“Glad the milk wasn’t cold.” Tweek answered. “I was afraid you'd wake up and it’d be spoiled or something.”

Thomas laughed. “I woke up as soon as you left. I’d have kissed you goodbye, but you had already left by then, and I didn’t want to give you my germs, either.” He stroked Tweek’s hair and breathed in the grape scent of the new shampoo he’d bought him a while ago. “But,” he raised his voice, trying to look superior despite his clogged up nose. “I'm pretty sure someone here made me a promise.”

Tweek raised his back and rested on his hands, each one on either side of Thomas’ head, while his own body pressed him down on the couch. Thomas had a lovingly hypnotizing glow in his eyes, the kind that kept anyone from denying anything its owner.

And Tweek was no exception.


End file.
